In certain line pulling or dragging operations wherein one line is used to pull or guide another line to a proper useable position, it is desirable that the load imposed on either the pulled or pulling line be limited for various reasons as to avoid damage. For example, wire rope is used to train fiber optic telephone cable through protective ducting positioned underground, overhead, in building walls or the like. Imposition of excessive stress on the fiber optic cable can result in damage. Excesive loading can be the result of dead load or abrupt acceleration. In other pulling or dragging applications, it is desirable to limit the permissible loading on the cable during the positioning operation.